


Early Morning Comfort

by Lastly



Category: RWBY
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 01:57:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21402280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lastly/pseuds/Lastly
Summary: Yang wakes up very hungover and gets a little help from one of her girlfriends.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Winter Schnee/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Early Morning Comfort

Yang finally stumbled her way out of the bedroom of the apartment she shared with her girlfriends. She wasn't sure what time it was and, thanks to her splitting headache, she didn't really care. She slowly made her way over to the kitchenette and got herself a big glass of water. She downed the whole thing in one gulp and then refilled the glass for some more.

"_Good morning sleepyhead_" Blake called out. Yang's face scrunched up as the faunus's shouting echoed throughout her head and threatened to crack it open. Blake was only a few feet away. She didn't need to be that loud but she enjoyed toying with Yang when she was hungover like this.

Yang grumbled a response as she slowly moved over to the couch where Blake was sitting and, of course, reading a book. She set her glass of water down on the coffee table and laid down on the couch, her head coming to rest of Blake's soft lap. Blake set her book aside and gently brushed her fingertips through Yang's hair.

"I promise not to yell anymore." Blake leaned down and whispered into Yang's ear and sealed her promise with a quick kiss.

"...this is all Nora's fault..." Yang grumbled into Blake's thigh.

"Oh? What did mean ol' Nora do this time?" Blake asked even though she was pretty sure she already knew how this story was going to go. This wasn't the first time Nora had been Yang's excuse for being hungover and it was unlikely to be the last.

"She and Ren wanted me to come out with them for a few drinks after work and-"

"And your ego wouldn't let her outdrink you." Blake interjected as a sly grin crept across her face.

"... something like that." Yang grumbled and admitted. That was how Blake knew Yang really wasn't feeling well: she didn't put up a fight when Blake teased her.

"Well, you've got plenty of time to rest. It's just the two of us for the weekend so it'll be quieter than usual." Blake brushed an errant lock of hair out of Yang's face and put it back behind her ear where it belonged.

"Hm? Where's Winter?"

"She had to fly to Atlas for the weekend because her dad was insisting on seeing her about something, remember?" Yang groaned in response to Blake's answer. "What, you can't make due with only one girlfriend for two whole days?"

"I just like having two laps to alternate between. I wouldn't want to force either of you to be on lap pillow duty the whole time, y'know." Yang rolled over so she faced towards Blake and lifted up the faunus's shirt enough so she could kiss Blake's stomach. Yang liked the feeling of Blake's stomach moving as she giggled at the blonde's explanation.

"Well that's very thoughtful of you. I'll do my best to shoulder this burden on my own."

"No, it's your thighs not your shoulders." Blake couldn't see it but Yang had a very big stupid grin on her face.

"Shut up and drink some water, you dork."

**Author's Note:**

> I guess this is kind of a sequel to my other fic 'Late Night Visit' but not really in a meaningful enough way to connect them as chapters or in a series or whatever. But you should read the other one to because I think it's fun.


End file.
